


Искры

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Первая влюблённость — это очень, очень нелегко.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh





	Искры

Июльские вечера кажутся бесконечными. Длятся и длятся, как стекающий из ложки мёд. В такие вечера забываешь, что придётся идти домой; что у тебя вообще есть дом, кроме этого, в лесу, под красными на закате соснами.

— Да, это гнездо голубой сойки, — доносится до Билла голос Стэна. — Они ничего, милые, но хитрющие. Воруют чужую еду, разоряют чужие гнёзда. Когда защищают птенцов, могут закричать ястребом или даже залаять собакой...

— Круто. Ричи, ты смог бы закричать ястребом?

— Не знаю. Попрактиковаться надо. Вот залаять собакой точно смогу. «Эй, пошли от моего гнезда, уроды! Генри Бауэрс на страже!»

Билл невольно улыбается, наматывая на палец травинку. Рядом Беверли едва слышно хмыкает. Билл знает: она тоже улыбается. Ему даже поворачивать голову не надо, чтобы увидеть это — мелькнувший в сухих ветках огонёк, пламя в сердцевине спящего цветка. Коснись он её губ, наверняка обжёг бы пальцы.

Глупая мысль, но от неё щекочет внутри.

Беверли всегда оказывается рядом, хотя он поклясться бы мог, что не ищет этого нарочно. Вот и теперь — пока все смотрят гнездо голубой сойки, они сидят в траве, и их колени едва не соприкасаются. Они вместе со всеми, но будто бы и вдвоём, и это... странно. 

Он думает о пушке на её щиколотках — почти незаметном и лишь иногда, как сейчас, золотящемся на солнце. Кончики пальцев начинает покалывать.

Чтобы унять этот зуд, Билл срывает белый цветок звездчатки и мнёт в пальцах стебель. Не хватало ещё сделать что-нибудь дурацкое. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Беверли — и, ч-чёрт, она смотрит искоса, с усмешкой... неужели обо всём догадалась?

Безмятежно, будто делала это тысячу раз, Беверли вынимает цветок из его руки. Обламывает кончик стебля, который он истерзал, и, — чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — тянется к его лицу. Билл сидит, как каменная статуя, и не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, пока Беверли вставляет цветок ему за ухо.

Цветок. Ему. За ухо.

С таким же успехом она могла бы плеснуть ему в лицо кипятка. Горит оно, во всяком случае, так же.

— Тебе идёт, — она смеётся и отводит взгляд. Билл хватает ртом воздух. Выдавить хоть слово ещё никогда не было так трудно.

— Эт... эт...

— Это очень мило, — говорит Стэн за спиной. — До отвращения.

— У меня сейчас кариес начнётся, — добавляет Ричи. — Это Уитни Хьюстон поёт в лесу, или мне кажется?

Беверли оборачивается с видом «я принимаю бой».

— Вы, парни, тоже хотите цветочек? Идите сюда, не стесняйтесь!

Она вскакивает, сорвав пятернёй пучок травы с безответной звездчаткой. И дальше Билл слышит только смех, звуки шутливой борьбы, вопли Майка, которого кто-то придавил, и Бена, которому прилетело ни за что ни про что.

— Уберите это от меня!

— Оно хоть не в Красной Книге?!

— Придурки, вы тяжёлые!

Билл вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух. Тайком вытирает о шорты взмокшие ладони. Ничего не существовало до этого лета. Он сам выдумал тот, другой дом, увидел его в тяжёлом сне, а настоящий всегда был здесь — и только ждал, когда они наконец придут.

— Меня п-подождите! — кричит он и встаёт, чтобы ввалиться в кучу-малу.


End file.
